


Demone

by Lyzze



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cannibalism, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gore, Happy Ending, Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Light Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzze/pseuds/Lyzze
Summary: “Mierda, creo que al final me voy a morir, genial.” Pensó el chico mientras empezaba a sentirse mareado.Su vista se volvió borrosa, el mareo aumentó y dio un paso hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio. Angel estaba tan concentrado en sí mismo que no notó cuando las velas en la habitación se apagaron. El ambiente se volvió más frió y otra presencia ocupó un lugar en el sótano.Antes de que el rubio se desmayara por la pérdida de sangre pudo ver dos ojos rojos que lo miraban con curiosidad desde una esquina._________________O, Angel hartó decide invocar a un demonio para vengarse de las personas que le jodían la vida. Claro que nunca espero que en verdad ocurriera y su vida diera un giro de 180 grados.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic no esperaba escribirlo, pero la idea llegó de la nada y no pude evitar empezar. Será corto, espero.  
> Aquí Angel está vivo en el año 2019, pero las cosas en el infierno siguen igual, sólo que sin su estrella porno #1.  
> Sin más, a leer.

**Prólogo**

Angel estaba listo, tenía todo en los sitios correctos, el sótano estaba oscuro a excepción por las velas que estaba alrededor del pentagrama en el suelo y los símbolos a su alrededor estaba bien pintados con su sangre. Todo estaba en orden para la invocación, tenía que salir bien.

El libro en sus manos recitaba que el ritual debía empezar a las 12:00 am, según su reloj, faltaban unos cinco minutos. Así que pacientemente esperó, la emoción en Angel era notoria. Nunca había hecho ese tipo de cosas, pero su amiga Cherri le había insistido en que esto podía solucionar sus problemas.

Angel al principio había sido muy escéptico en todo lo relacionado a la magia negra que su mejor amiga practicaba, pero ella le aseguró que a ella le había funcionado. Al final, después de mucha insistencia, Angel decidió que intentar no lo mataría, al menos que se cortara muy profundo en la muñeca y se desangrara en el piso del sótano. Eso también podría ser una buena solución para sus problemas, pero aun no le daría la satisfacción a su padre y su hermano de suicidarse, esos hijos de perra aun debían aguantarlo un poco más.

El reloj en su muñeca brilló cuando se dieron las doce, era el momento. El rubio se paró frente al pentagrama pintado en el suelo y con una pequeña navaja cortó su muñeca. Una gran cantidad de sangre manchó el dibujo. Angel espero y espero… Y espero. La sangre en su muñeca no se detenía y ya había un gran charco rojo en el piso.

“Mierda, creo que al final me voy a morir, genial.” Pensó el chico mientras empezaba a sentirse mareado.

Su vista se volvió borrosa, el mareo aumentó y dio un paso hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio. Angel estaba tan concentrado en sí mismo que no notó cuando las velas en la habitación se apagaron. El ambiente se volvió más frió y otra presencia ocupó un lugar en el sótano.

Antes de que el rubio se desmayara por la pérdida de sangre pudo ver dos ojos rojos que lo miraban con curiosidad desde una esquina.


	2. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel despierta una semana después.

**Capítulo 1: Angel**

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver el techo blanco de la habitación, los susurros y olor a hospital llegaron a él segundos después. Genial, pensó.

Moviendo su cabeza hacía la izquierda pudo ver a su hermana dormida en una silla. ―Molly ―la llamó―. ¡Molly!

La chica en la silla saltó asustada al ser despertada con el gritó, desorientada miró el lugar hasta que los recuerdos de la noches pasadas llegaron a su cabeza. Su mirada se ubicó en el hombre frente a ella, su rostro pasó por una serie de emociones, primero preocupación, después alivio y, al final, una creciente irá.

―¿Puedo saber qué diablos pensabas! ―Gritó la chica rubia, Angel la vio y sólo pudo pensar si a él también se le hacían esas feas arrugas en la frente cuando se enojaba, Molly era su melliza, era el menor por doce minutos, así que la chica frente a él se tomaba muy en serio su papel de hermana mayor.

―Tranquila, Mol, estoy bien ―trató de calmarla.

―¡Bien? ―Volvió a gritar la mujer―. Llevas una semana inconsciente, tuvieron que hacerte una transfusión de sangre. Estabas a nada de morir, Martin ―el rubio notó que Molly realmente estaba molesta, nunca lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre a menos que en verdad estuviera en problemas.

―Yo… No quería matarme ―trató de explicar, pero su hermana no parecía muy convencida de sus palabras.

―Pues tuviste suerte de que me levantara en ese momento y escuchará el escándalo en el sótano. Fue horrible verte allí, había sangre por todo el suelo… ―Ella bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, Angel se sintió mal, odiaba hacer llorar a su hermana―. No hubiera soportado perderte, no a ti, Angel.

Molly tomó su mano, Angel notó los vendajes que lo cubrían. En verdad no era su plan matarse, sólo quería invocar un estúpido demonio. Angel rió para su mismo, era obvio que eso no sucedería, tal vez inconscientemente si quería morir, por eso eligió una de las invocaciones más peligrosas del libro que le había dado Cherri. Ella le había advertido que no se metiera en esa sección, según sus palabras, los demonios de allí eran los más peligrosos del inframundo y hacer tratos con ellos no era la mejor decisión de todas.

Pero al rubio no le intereso, le gustaba el riesgo, de todas maneras, nada había pasado.

Pasó una semana y lo dieron alta del hospital. Angel estaría feliz si no lo hubieran obligado a tener una cita con un psicólogo, para evitar “futuros intentos”, Molly lo había obligado a aceptar. En todo ese tiempo, su padre y su hermano no habían pisado el hospital para visitarlo. No estaba sorprendido, pero de alguna forma seguía doliendo.

El primer lunes después de su alta iba camino a la universidad, aunque tenía chofer privado prefería caminar. A sus 20 años cursaba una carrera de diseño de modas, algo que su padre detestaba, ya que para él eso era innecesario cuando el negocio familiar era otro, donde la universidad no era necesaria, menos una carrera para maricones, como él la había llamado. Bueno, no era como si su padre estuviera totalmente equivocado. Si era un “maricón.”

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un líquido helado fue lanzado a su rostro, para después escuchar unas risas y sentir como un vaso de cartón golpeaba su cabeza.

―Asquerosa puta, lárgate de aquí ―escuchó. No necesitaba mirar para saber quién era.

Las risas se alejaron, Angel sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y limpió su rostro. Bueno, por lo menos esa vez no fue una maldita bebida que manchara su ropa. 

―Ojala te murieras de una vez, hijo de puta ―susurró Angel mientras retomaba su camino a su facultad.

Y no muy lejos de allí, alguien había escuchado su deseo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer capítulo, vaya, espero que le haya gustado, por el momento serán capítulos cortos, en el transcurso tal vez aumente el tamaño de los capítulos.
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad como mencionan es algo que no he visto con la pareja, así que ahora espero no decepcionarlos con la historia.  
> Pronto el siguiente capítulo. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.~


	3. Alastor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y Alastor aparece.

**Capítulo 2: Alastor**

Alastor podía decir que a veces la no-vida podía sorprenderlo, como en esa ocasión.

El Demonio Radio, o Alastor, era uno de los demonios más poderosos del infierno, era parte de los señores supremos, había causado muchas masacres para ser considerado alguien de temer desde 1933, el año que murió y llegó al inframundo. Como humano también había causado pánico y terror en la gente, siendo un asesino serial y caníbal. Que buenos tiempos, pesaba.

Pero las décadas pasaron y llegó un punto donde se aburrió, eso hasta que la princesa del infierno, hija de Lucifer y Lilith, decidió abrir un supuesto hotel para “rehabilitar” demonios. Una idea tan estúpida como divertida, Alastor tuvo un golpe de inspiración y decidió ofrecer su ayuda después de ver el gran espectáculo que dio la princesa en TV al pelear con una de las mejores conductoras de televisión en el infierno.

Y no pudo tomar mejor decisión, el Happy Hotel era un gran fracaso. Ver a la hija de Lucifer perder la esperanza poco a poco era encantador, pero el mismo Alastor se encargaba de volver a llenarla de motivación. Claramente no iba a dejar que la chica se diera por vencida tan rápido, aún quería divertirse.

Ahora, mientras revisaba unos papeles en su habitación dentro del hotel no espero que de la nada empezara a ser transportado a otro lugar. Hace años que no experimentaba aquella sensación. Alguien lo estaba invocando.

El aire a su alrededor cambió, estaba en una habitación oscura y frente a él un humano rubio se tambaleaba. Vio la cortada en su muñeca y los símbolos dibujados por todo el lugar, un charco de sangre se extendía por el suelo. Cuando menos lo espero, el humano cayó al piso. Se había desmayado.

Alastor no había estado en el mundo humano desde los 70’s. Ya habían pasado bastantes años, la curiosidad lo envolvió. Tenía la oportunidad de estar allí gracias al contrato que ese chico acababa de hacer con él, podría volver a probar la deliciosa carne humana, sólo pensarlo le hizo agua a la boca.

Camino por el lugar para después acercarse al humano, era rubio, pálido y bonito, para ser hombre usaba ropa muy pegada y reveladora. La sangre seguía saliendo de su muñeca, Alastor no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo morir, quería un poco más de tiempo en el mundo humano, quería _comer._

El Demonio Radio invocó a su sombra, le indicó revisar la casa para encontrar a alguien que pudiera encontrar al chico en la habitación. La sombra obedeció de inmediato y desapareció. Ahora sólo debía espera, pero pararía un poco el sangrado. Pasó su mano por la muñeca del chico y este dejo de sangrar. Su poder en humanos era limitado, por lo tanto el hechizo no duraría tanto.

Escuchó unos pasos fuera, aprovechó para hacer un poco de escándalo y que alguien revisara el lugar. Los pasos se acercaron a la puerta y fue abierta.

―¿Hola? ―Habló una voz femenina. Alastor se ocultó en las sombras, la mujer entró, prendió la luz y gritó cuando vio el cuerpo del otro.

Lo demás fue historia, la chica habló a un hospital, se llevaron al chico inconsciente y Alastor decidió regresar al infierno, aún tenía papeleo que hacer para el hotel, además de que el chico no despertaría en unos días. Eso le daría tiempo para ponerse en forma. 

Paso una semana para que el chico despertara. Por lo que había descubierto en sus visitas en ese tiempo era que el humano se llamaba Martin, o eso decía su información en los expedientes, pero cuando él despertó, la mujer a su lado lo había llamado por otro nombre. Alastor decidió que tendría tiempo de resolver eso.

El tiempo transcurrió hasta que el humano rubio pudo por fin salir del hospital, el demonio ya estaba aburrido, aunque era un ser poderoso en el infierno, sus poderes eran limitados por el trato dentro del mundo humano, sólo podía matar a las personas que ordenara el invocador, y el chico no había pedido nada en todo ese tiempo.

Pero la espera de Alastor termino unos días después, cuando el rubio susurró unas palabras que sólo el Demonio Radio pudo escuchar. La diversión estaba por empezar. Alastor, después de unas horas, decidió que ya era momento de salir, estirar las piernas, respirar el fresco aire de la tierra.

Cuando se levantó del taburete frente a la barra el demonio del otro lado lo miró con confusión. ―Hace años que no veía ese brillo en tus horribles ojos, Alastor.

―Oh, querido Husk, en estas últimas semanas han pasado cosas… interesantes ―Alastor agrando su sonrisa―. Mantente atento a mis trasmisiones, serán especiales e interesantes, regresare en unos días.

Diciendo aquello se alejó de la barra en dirección a la puerta del hotel, despidiéndose con una mano de los residentes del lugar. Una vez que traspasó la puerta, el lugar cambió, estaba en una habitación demasiado rosa para su gusto. Aún no se acostumbraba a ella.

Dirigió su mirada al chico rubio que se encontraba dormido en la cama. ―Oh, Martin ―susurró y recorrió el cuerpo del chico, que se encontraba sólo vestido con su ropa interior. Desagradable no era una palabra que llegara a la cabeza de Alastor al verlo.

Se acercó más a la cama, observando atentamente al humano. Pasaron unos minutos para que el otro empezara a sentirse observado y abriera lentamente los ojos. El chico lo miró unos segundos hasta que la somnolencia se esfumó, dejándolo procesar correctamente lo que estaba viendo. 

Y un gran grito rompió el silencio aquella madrugada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y por fin se vieron directamente, Angel ya sabrá que su experimento no fue tan fallido como imaginaba. xD
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo a esta historia, ya tengo bien decidido como ira y terminara, así que avanzare más rápido con ella, esperenlo. ~
> 
> Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.~


	4. El trato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya no hay marcha atrás.

**Capítulo 3: El trato**

Angel observaba con asombro a quien estaba parado frente a él. Todo vestido de rojo parecía un típico diablillo, como lo relataban en las historias que usaban para asustar a los niños que se portaban mal. Pero este no parecía aterrador, parecía más una fresa, una pequeña fresa, Angel notó que el “demonio” era un poco más pequeño que él.

Aunque la sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro era lo que más inquietaba al rubio, era extraña. ―Entonces, sonrisitas, ¿cuánto te pagó Cherri para que aceptaras hacer esto? Si me lo dices ahora no pondré una bala en tu cabeza esta noche y te dejare ir ―el otro pareció no entender lo que quiso decir―. Vamos, por un momento me lo creí, el disfraz es muy bueno, pero estás empezando a molestarme, no me gustan los extraños en mi habitación a las dos de la madrugada al menos que yo los invite.

―Creo que te confundes, mi delicado amigo ―Angel levantó una ceja. La voz distorsionada era un buen toque, eso le dio puntos a Cherri por esforzarse tanto en la broma. 

―Claro que lo entiendo, tetas de azúcar te envió para jugarme una estúpida broma ―suspiró―. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de irte sin ningún tipo de daño en este momento.

El “demonio” sonrió más, si eso era posible, y se acercó al rubio. Eso ya empezaba a molestar a Angel. ―Mi querido amigo, creo que te equivocas, estoy aquí porque TÚ me llamaste ―el de rojo empujó con su micrófono el hombro del rubio―. He estado esperando, es momento de que aclaremos lo que quieres y lo que yo pido a cambio.

Angel empujó el micrófono fuera de su cuerpo. Se levantó de su cama y con una clara molestia se dirigió hacía el pelirrojo, quedándose a unos centímetros de distancia habló. ―Mira, fresita, es mejor que dejes de jugar, estoy llegando a mi límite y no querrás saber lo que es meterse con alguien de la familia Ragno.

―Me sorprende tu agresividad, si eres así no entiendo porque no deshacerte tú mismo de aquel que tanto te molesta en tu escuela como lo pediste esta mañana ―dijo el otro. Angel abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

―¿Cómo demonios...? ¿Me estuviste siguiendo? ―preguntó ya alterado el rubio.

―No, querido, no. Lo escuche, es nuestra conexión hasta que termine este contrato ―el de ojos rojos sonrió―. Lo siento, no me he presentado, que malos modales ―el “demonio” hizo una reverencia―. Soy Alastor, el Demonio Radio, un gusto, Martin Ragno.

Angel miró al otro con sorpresa, nadie fuera de su familia sabía su verdadero nombre, siempre se presentaba con el alias de Angel desde hace años. ―¿Cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre? Ni Cherri sabe algo así.

―Oh, querido, es simple, lo investigue todo mientras estabas inconsciente en el hospital ―rió―. Si aún no crees que soy un demonio, ¿debería hacer algo como esto?

Antes de que Angel pudiera preguntar qué, el hombre de rojo levanto una mano y chasqueó los dedos, segundos después se abrió un portal del suelo y salieron tentáculos negros que empezaron a rodear a Angel, levantándolo y enroscándose en su cuerpo, especialmente en su cuello.

Angel gritó sorprendido y el tentáculo en su cuello empezó a apretarse, impidiéndole respirar correctamente. El pánico invadió el rostro del rubio, mientras observaba al otro divertirse con lo que estaba haciendo. Angel pataleó en el aire, tratando de hablar. Cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse por la falta de aire, cayó al suelo. 

―¿Qué mierda! ―gritó cuando recupero un poco de aire, pero aun tosiendo―. ¿Querías matarme, hijo de puta!

―Oh, no, no. Aun no ―Angel no se sintió seguro con esa respuesta―. Pero espero que eso ayude a demostrar un parte de mi poder y quien soy. Fuiste algo insolente al dirigirte de esa manera a mí, niño ―el demonio no perdía su sonrisa mientras hablaba.

Angel no podía negar que estuvo a punto de mojar su ropa interior, tal vez ya creía en las palabras del otro. ―Bien, digamos que te creo ―el demonio rodo los ojos―. ¿Harás lo que pida?

―Para eso estoy aquí, mi querido amigo. Mataré a quien quieras que mate ―el demonio Alastor inclino su cabeza mientras sus ojos se volvían diales de radio y el ambiente se volvía más pesado.

―Bien, sonrisas, puedes dejar de hacer eso, es aterrador como la mierda ―señaló Angel―. ¿Tú me salvaste esa noche?

―Uh, ¿la noche que me invocaste? ¡Claro, mi femenino amigo! ―Alastor aligero su sonrisa―. No podía darme el lujo de dejarte morir, quiero estar más tiempo aquí.

Esa respuesta era suficiente para Angel.

―Pero ya que estás más convencido de todo, creo que es momento de hablarte del trato ―dijo el demonio radio mientras se acercaba al rubio, quien tomó asiento en su cama―. Es importante que comprendas que esto no es gratis y obtendré una paga por mi trabajo.

―¿Paga? ¿Qué paga?

―Es fácil, querido ―Angel sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo cuando la garra del demonio tocó su barbilla para alzar su cabeza y verlo a los ojos―. Tu alma. Cuando mueras y vayas al infierno, tu alma estará en mis manos. Serás mío. En cambio, voy a matar a todo aquel de quien desees vengarte, y por lo que descubrí, esa lista es muy larga.

Angel sonrió después de pensarlo por un tiempo. ―Suena a un trato justo, Al.

No hubo marcha atrás cuando Alastor levantó su mano y Angel la tomó, siendo envueltos por una brillante luz verde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y sus comentarios.~


	5. Sombras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeñas sorpresas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:
> 
> Mención de abuso a menores.

**Capítulo 4: Sombras**

Cuando Angel abrió los ojos la luz del sol ya entraba por la ventana. Después del apretón de manos, Angel había caído en la inconsciencia. No había rastro alguno del demonio Alastor en el lugar. Aun le era difícil creer que la invocación había funcionado, que había un demonio dispuesto a matar a quien sea por… Su alma. Ciertamente, Angel no se preocupaba por esa parte, hace mucho que se la habían arrebatado, figurativamente. Dársela a alguien de una manera más real por venganza era aceptable.

Dejando de lado aquellos pensamientos, Angel se levantó de la cama para preparase ese día. Ya había perdido el tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta la segunda clase, con suerte no se encontraría con nadie de su familia. Bajando hacía la cocina se encontró con la casa desierta. Preparó algo rápido para poder irse lo antes posible, por si su hermano o padre decidían aparecer antes de tiempo en casa de nuevo.

Antes de que Angel diera la última mordida a su pan tostado, la puerta principal fue abierta. Varias voces se filtraron desde la sala. Angel las reconoció como las de su padre, su hermano y amigos/socios del primero.

Angel pensó rápido en sus opciones de escape. La puerta de la cocina daba al patio de atrás, pero antes tenía que pasar frente a la entrada de la misma, si no lo hacía rápido podrían verlo. Salir por la ventana sería más ruidoso. Después de unos segundos, decidió que lo mejor era salir por la puerta, tomó sus cosas y caminó lo más rápido que pudo haciendo el mínimo de ruido con sus tacones. Había pasado la entrada de la cocina con éxito y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta una voz lo llamó.

―Martin, bebé, ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa sin saludar? ―La mano de Angel se quedó estática en la manija, de pronto, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Volteó lentamente para encontrarse con la blanca sonrisa del hombre, de la cual resaltaba un diente de oro.

―Umh, hola, Val… ―El hombre se acercó lentamente al rubio. Angel tuvo el instinto de retroceder cuando el más alto levantó la mano para tocarlo. No lo hizo, aunque sentir el toque del otro le causaba asco.

―Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos, pastelito ―Angel odiaba ese apodo.

―He estado ocupado, ya sabes.

―Sí, algo así menciono tu padre ―el agarré en su barbilla se volvió más fuerte, causándole dolor al rubio―. Pero me he asegurado que esta noche podremos vernos ―Valentino acercó su boca al oído de Angel―. Sin ningún tipo de problema, o resistencia.

Angel sintió la uñas del otro encajarse en su carne. ―Lo entiendo, Val. Esta noche.

―Así me gusta, pastelito, será divertido ―Valentino soltó el rostro de Angel y se alejó―. Ahora vete a perder el tiempo en la universidad, todos sabemos que sólo sirves para una cosa, bebé.

Angel no dudo en salir de la casa cuando fue liberado. El miedo era detectable en su rostro, mientras sus manos temblaban y tomaban la correa de su maleta con fuerza. Angel corrió lo más lejos del lugar, cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable se detuvo y tomó grandes respiraciones.

Los encuentros con Valentino siempre le causaron terror. Desde pequeño era así, pero ahora era peor. Después de todo lo que paso. Val era un hombre retorcido y malvado, era socio de su padre desde antes de que él pudiera tan si quiera hablar. Valentino siempre mostró cierto interés por Angel y Molly, razón por la cual su madre los mantenía ocultos del hombre cada que visitaba la casa de los Ragno. La madre de Angel discutía día y noche con Henroin por mantener contactos con un hombre como él, pero su padre veía más importante el dinero que sacaba de la relación que las quejas de su esposa.

Pero el día que su madre no estuvo más para protegerlo fue que todo empezó. Su padre había decidido que era hora de que Angel empezara a relacionarse en el trabajo familiar y aquello le abrió la oportunidad a Valentino de acercarse. Miradas, toques, sonrisas que Angel odiaba. Poco a poco aprendió a ignorarlas. El hombre no podía poner una mano sobre Angel aunque quisiera, o eso creía el rubio hasta el fatídico día que su padre descubrió que era gay.

El rubio había sido descubierto por su hermano mientras besaba a otro niño a los trece años. No importaron las suplicas de Angel, su hermano corrió a contarle todo al padre de ambos. El caos se desató, Angel recibió una de las primeras peores palizas de su vida. Claro que pensó que eso se quedaría allí, estuvo a punto de morir por la golpiza.

Pero lo peor apenas estaba empezando, unas noches después, siendo arrastrado a la fuerza, Angel se encontró en una casa que no conocía. Cuando llegó dentro se encontró con Valentino. La pesadilla dio inicio. El sólo recordar cómo había sido esa primera noche le revolvió el estómago.

Angel sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente. No era necesario recordar todo aquello. No en ese momento.

Caminó por los pasillos de la universidad en dirección a su segunda clase cuando por el rabillo del ojo notó algo extraño. Volteando hacía su izquierda se encontró con una extraña sombra en la pared. El pasillo se encontraba desierto y la sombra se parecía al demonio de la noche anterior.

―¿Alastor? ―La sombra no contestó, pero pudo ver como se formaba una boca que sonreía en su dirección y movía las orejas en respuesta―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La sombra se empezó a mover, indicándole que la siguiera. Angel miró a su alrededor una vez más antes de seguir a la sombra en forma de demonio. Con cada paso, Angel sentía que más solitario se volvía su alrededor. No sólo era que no había personas en los pasillos, también era la sensación de que sólo él estaba allí. 

La sombra se detuvo frente a una puerta roja. Angel no la recordaba, había recorrido las instalaciones cientos de veces y esa puerta era nueva. La sombra le indicó que entrara y sin esperarlo se deslizó por la abertura bajo la puerta.

Con duda, el rubio tomó y giró la perilla. La oscuridad lo absorbió cuando entró a la habitación. Sin aviso, la puerta se cerró de golpe tras de él, causando que Angel diera un pequeño brinco ante el susto.

―Querido, te esperábamos ―escuchó la misma voz de radio. De pronto, una luz se encendió en el centro de la habitación. Una gran vela roja ardía e iluminaba el lugar, dejándolo ver al demonio escarlata parado a un lado de una gran mesa. Sobre esta había algo cubierto por una sábana negra.

―Alastor, esperaba verte en mi habitación hoy cuando desperté.

―Bueno, querido Angel, si me hubiera quedado la sorpresa de hoy no estaría lista a tiempo ―el demonio de la radio entrecerró los ojos mientras la sonrisa se quedaba intacta en su rostro.

―¿Sorpresa?

―Claro, observa ―dijo el demonio y con una mano quitó la tela que cubría la cosa que estaba sobre la mesa.

Los ojos de Angel se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vislumbro el rostro lleno de pánico de su abusador número uno en la universidad. Se encontraba totalmente desnudo y amarrado en la mesa.

―Ahora, ¿qué es lo que te gustaría hacer, Angel? ―Alastor estiró su mano hacía Angel, el mango del cuchillo listo para ser tomado entre sus manos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Cuarto capitulo!
> 
> Espero haya sido de su agrado y esperen actu mañana.~  
> Gracias por sus comentarios, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir esta historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado un poco, gracias por leer. 
> 
> Bye~


End file.
